Plague Knight
Plague Knight is the primary antagonist of Majestic League: Volume 2, and a minor antagonist in 2059: The Invasion, The Last Resistance, Escape From Whitegate, and Cataclysm. Although he has committed atrocious and heinous acts to achieve his ends, he truly believes that he is trying to ultimately help humanity. History Early Life Growing up in a war-torn, third world country in the Middle East, Alistair Spencer only knew war as a child. Over what the conflict exactly was is unknown, most likely by the warring factions as well. By that point, they were practically killing each-other for no reason. When Alistair was only six years old, soldiers of the opposing Militia invaded his home and slaughtered his family. He fled, escaping the traumatizing, violent scene. Eventually, after running through the jungles for some time, Alistair had stumbled upon a temple, belonging to the Society of the Plague Doctors. Taking pity on the boy, the Plague Doctors took him in, and taught Alistair their ways and trained him to eventually become one of them. As a product of past experiences, and the teachings that he had received from the Plague Doctors, Alistair came to believe that mankind was a doomed race, full of sinners, and that the only path to salvation was by eliminating all those who "sin", leaving only the pure to rule the new world. One day, shortly after his initiation as an official Plague Doctor, Alistair was sent on his first mission. He was sent to a chemical plant to steal a certain chemical for the plague doctors' cause. One by one, members of Alistair's team were slowly picked off, being killed suddenly, swiftly and stealthily. Before he knew it, Alistair found himself to be the last man standing, at odds with whoever this mysterious enemy was. They were revealed to be none other than Christine Warren, a newly minted agent of the CIA at the time. The two engaged in a vicious hand-to-hand duel, and they struggled over Alistair's bomb detonator. Christine got her hands on the detonator, and when she incapacitated Alistair she detonated the switch. He was caught in a large chemical explosion. Although he was believed dead by the public at large, Alistair had in fact survived, barely clinging to life. His driven sense of purpose in life, his "calling", was enough motivation to compel Alistair to hang on to life. He managed to cling to life just long enough for him to be found by the Plague Doctors. Despite their best efforts to revive him, Alistair eventually died, his body ravaged by disease and chemical infections. However, salvation, as it often does, had come from an unexpected source: Christine Warren. Convinced that Alistair could still prove to be a valuable asset to her and the CIA after witnessing his combat skills, Christine sent a CIA agent to the Plague Doctors' lair to save Alistair. They injected a mysterious black fluid into Alistair, bringing him back to life. How he came back was unknown to other plague doctors, but they were nonetheless happy to have him back. After hours of operation and experimentation by the Plague Doctors, Alistair was somewhat rehabilitated, but he would never fully recover. A special suit had been constructed for him, so his disabilities could be made more bearable, and he resumed his work as a Plague Doctor. Over time, he ascended the ranks all the way to the top, becoming the cult's leader. Majestic League: Volume 2 2 months after The Gamemaster and Scrapper teleported off of Earth, Alistair(Now unofficially called "The Plague Doctor" in this RP) finally saw the perfect opportunity to strike. This teleportation had weakened the veil between the Physical plane and Metaphysical plane, the barrier between Earth and all other planets, and the boundary between the Prime Universe and the rest of The Multiverse. He began to enact his plan, hundreds of years in the making by the cult, to "cleanse" mankind by summoning one of the most powerful of the Five Heavenly Kings: The Moon. To do this, he had to create a vessel to give The Moon physical form on Earth. The Plague Doctor set about his plan, first collecting the necessary supplies and resources needed to create a special chemical solution and a zombie virus. He acquired ingredients through various means, such as stealing from and then killing figures in the black market bioterrorism world, among them being a man named Rico Rodriguez. Each of The Plague Doctor's victims were left with a mysterious symbol branded on their forehead post-mortem, his calling card. The media soon caught wind of these mysterious activities and began reporting on the branded corpses, at the time unsure of who the true culprit was. It was around this time, the day after Rico Rodriguez's death, that Project Runa and Adam Stone learned of The Plague Doctor's activities through one of the news reports. Deciding to take matters into their own hands, they travelled to the scene of Rico's murder to investigate for any potential leads. Meanwhile, The Plague Doctor performed experiments on a rat with a mutagenic substance he "acquired" from Rico. The mutagen was shown to be unstable and incompatible with the rat, who mutated into a rabid rabbit-sized creature and escaped from The Plague Doctor's lab. The rat then had a run-in with Adam, who put a swift end to it. Over time, The Plague Doctor acquired more ingredients, sometimes sending some of his men to carry out the jobs for him and other times doing it himself, as most of his men were killed in their efforts anyways. Eventually, Trevor Hartman, one of The Plague Doctor's advisors, hired Lance Vienne to meet with The Plague Doctor and personally deliver some of the ingredients. However, The Plague Doctor's plans were soon seemingly thwarted by a man named Detective Pierce, who had set up a sting operation with Lance to capture him during one of their scheduled meetings. The Plague Doctor was then thrown in prison where he was interrogated by Pierce. He gave cryptic half-answers to all of Pierce's questions, before he caught the detective off guard and attacked him, then escaping from the prison. After collecting the DNA of an alien named Skarpix, which was shown to be compatible with the Mutagen, The Plague Doctor finally had all the ingredients to initiate his "ritual" to summon The Moon. He released a virus throughout the city that transformed a large number of its citizens into savage mindless zombies. As the zombies swarmed throughout the city, plague doctor cultists based throughout the city spilled a green sludge into the streets, which fused several zombies together into monstrous amalgamations. Adam, Project Runa, Kaleo, Detective Pierce, The Controller of Ice, Axiom, Gridmaster and a Chem-X scientist confronted The Plague Doctor at the top of a tower. The Plague Doctor proved to be a fearsome opponent in the battle that followed, but he was eventually bested by the heroes, and he fell fow the tower's shaft. This wlyld have been the end, but The Plague Doctor would yet again live. The syringes of power-boosting serum he carried had shattered in the fall, and they all were absorbed into his bloodstream. The above-average dosage of serum caused mutations in The Plague Doctor's body which granted him extraordinary abilities. The Plague Doctor, with his newfound powers, advanced through the city has he attempted to catch up with the heroes and once again confront them. However, he had arrived too late, with The Moon already befallen and defeated by the heroes. The Plague Doctor was outraged, furious at the failure of the plan which he had devoted much of his time and resources to executing. The Plague Doctor lashed out at the heroes and attacked with blind fury, and after mutating into a horrific monster from the zombie vius and amalgam mutagen that he released into the city, he was killed in a fiery explosion. Alistair's charred remains were then tajen into Government custody and locked away in the CIA's vaults for 40 years. Pre-2059 Over the next 40 years, Alistair's body would remain in the CIA's vaults. However, he was not truly "dead" as the ressurection serum that had been injected into him earlier in life prevented him from really dying. Merely, Alistair was in a deep state of hibernation, his physical body unable to naturally recover from the severe mutations and injuries it underwent. Since Alistair was technically alive, this was what prevented his body from decomposing after all this time. 2059: The Superhero Revolution During the events of this RP, Mark Mcneil had died at the claws of Savager when he was depowered by Christine Warren, and his corpse was sealed away in the CIA's vaults much like Alistair had. Sadie Volara, Richard Servastus and Hydron were then subsequently imprisoned in the CIA's base as criminal fugitves. Richard, after helping his firneds escape captivity, revealed that he could ressurect Mark using a sample of Alistair's DNA, which contained traces of the ressurection serum. Breaking into Alistair's vault, they took a sample of his spinal fluid and used it to succesfully ressurect Mark and restore his powers. 2059: The Invasion 2 Months later Trevor Hartman, now a Neo-Plague Doctor cultist, resurrected Alistair with the aid of The Savager Serum and nanotechnology. Alistair, now rechristened as "Plague Knight", was more than ready to finish what he had started. After the arrival of "The Prophesied One", a Celestial known as Toxin, Plague Knight took it as a sign that the "Saviors"(The Xir'algath) would soon arrive to "cleanse" Earth. He assembled a team of the most powerful other villains and organizations at the time, to prepare Earth for the Xir'algath's arrival. To this end the alliance mostly succeeded, by weakening Earth's defenses with terrorist attacks and sabotaging their budding politcal alliance with Celerion. But Plague Knight's plan fell apart towards the end due to the intervention of Mark and Earth's other heroes both old and new. Seeing no other option, Plague Knight fled Earth with The Xir'algath just before its destruction, abandoning his cult and in their eyes betraying them. The Last Resistance Simon, One of Plague Knight's Right-Hands, temporarily took over the cult in Alistair's absence. However due to his incopentant leadership and failing to execute his plans properly, he was proven to not be the proper figure to lead. Meanwhile, Plague Knight had become a liutenant of The Xir'algath, supplying scientific knowledge and resources to them in exchange for power. Later, he would be confronted by Trevor, who now chose to renounce the cult and become a hero, accompanied by beings known as Glub, Ghartix and Aris. Plague Knight, after a brief scuffle with the team, released amalgam monsters to attack them as he escaped. When The Resistance made their way to fight Taghiat Quasia on the Xir'algath's Mothership, Plague Knight fought alongside The Gamemaster and other villains from Mark's past for The Xir'algath, before he was defeated, arrested and imprisoned by The Council of Life. He, along with the other villains, were locked up in cells in Whitegate Fortress. Escape From Whitegate Plague Knight had been imprisoned in Whitegate Fortress for some time, confined to a cell and surrounded by some of the Multiverse's most dangerous villains. What was arguably even worse, was that some of them also happened to be some of the most annoying to him. Despite Sable Warrior's and others' prying questions, Plague Knight remained mostly cryptic and secretive throughout the time he served in Whitegate. He would occasionally lash out when things became heated, but these outbursts were few and far between. Plague Knight finally escaped from Whitegate along with the rest of the prisoners when Akem deactivated the prison's security system. Upon escaping, Plague Knight and the other prisoners were recruited into Queen Kreel's team of heralds, a request which Plague Knight quickly accepted. Equipment Suit(Majestic League) Plague Knight's original suit served a much more important purpose than simply masking his identity and making him look intimidating. This suit in fact acted as a mobile life support system for Alistair, and made the chronic pain and discomfort caused by his many diseases and injuries at least bareable. Although this may make Alistair seem helpless, his suit in fact arguably made him much more powerful than he was before the explosion, due to the suit's many inbuilt feaures and weapons. Among them are: Armor: The suit is plated with a durable experimental synthetic metal. It can withstand radiation, extremely high and low temperatures, corrosive chemicals, and is bullet proof. Gauntlets: The gloves are wired with taser barbs at each fingertip, which can produce up to 700 volts of electricity. The gloves also augment Alistair's strength, allowing him to perform feats beyond those of normal humans. Implants: Cybernetic implants all over Alistair's body enhanced his muscle reflexes and physical senses. Weapons(Majestic League) Alistair carried two pistols and two daggers, both of which he can skillfully wield. However, the Plague Doctor's preferred weapon of choice were chemical agents. He carried hemical weapons of all kinds, from nerve gas to acid, to smoke bombs and even homemade concoctions. Syringes The Plague Doctor also carries different types of syringes for different purposes. One syringe is a med injector, meant to suppress the crippling pain and fatigue he suffers due to his many injuries and diseases, which he must inject daily. Without his injections, Alistair woupd become crippled by the overwhelming amount of pain he would experience. Another syringe, filled with a glowing blue steroid-like substance, he used as a "Power boost". It greatly increases strength and other natural abilities for a brief period of time, and instantly heals and regenerates all wounds. Body(2059) Since his resurrection, Plague Knight now has a mostly Cybernetic physiology save for some organs and a few essential bones, muscles and nerves. His new body is composed mainly of self-repairing nanomachines. Meaning, any physical damage that he sustains can be almost instantly reversed, and he can even reattach missing limbs. Plague Knight can manipulate and mold the nanobots in his body to a slight extent, allowing him to minorly transform appendages on his body into shapes such as blades or other objects. Plague Knight also has repulsor beam blasters built into his hands. Swarm A dark cloud of mist resides underneath and around Plague Knight's cloak. This is actually a swarm of hive-minded nanites, which he has a telepathic link to. He can detach some of the nanites from the swarm, and use it to shape small objects or weapons, though greater concentration is required for larger objects. The swarm can also propel him off the ground, creating the illusion of flight and levitation. Powers/Abilities Crimson Energy manipulation Due to mutations that he had received from the zombie mutagen, and an overdose of Power-Boosting Serum, Plague Knight now has access to The Crimson, a Multiversal energy that has granted him powerful telekinesis and other psionic abilities. He can remotely control and move multiple objects at a time, from anything as small as a pebble to as large as a semi-truck, though something this large would cause great mental strain. Plague Knight can also fire blasts of Red Plasma from his fingertips. Savager Serum Another power that manifested after Plague Knight's resurrection is a byproduct of the Savager serum, which was injected into his corpse to bring him back. Plague Knight now has a Berserker form, in which he transforms into a large, crow-like beast with razor-sharp metallic talons. Natural Ablities As for natural skills, Plague Knight has complete mastery over the arts of both swordsmanship and marksmanship, learned in his training with the plague doctor cult. He also has an extremely high pain tolerance. He could be shot point blank, and his performance in battle would barely decrease.